I Cook With Wine
by Italyy
Summary: Kagome is a nurse who treated Ichigo after the war. He fell in love with her and promised to make her happy for the rest of her life. She believed him, but when ex's start moving in their neighborhood will old relationships renew?
1. Chapter 1

I Cook with Wine

**A/N**: This story has absolutely NOTHING to do with cooking. Maybe a little wine for Kagome's sake. I find the title fitting for this type of story. I plan on making this story ongoing for a while. So be ready!

This has nothing to do with the Bleach anime/manga as well as Inuyasha anime/manga.

I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to their owners.

Summary : Kagome is a nurse who treated Ichigo after the war. He fell in love with her and promised to make her happy for the rest of her life. She believed him, but when ex's start moving in their neighborhood will old relationships renew?

* * *

"Are you serious? Why would he do that? You should've punched him twice, Sango." Kagome was sitting on the

counter talking to her best friend Sango. Sango's husband, Miroku, was looking porn online. _Nasty._

"I think he really has problems Kagome. I should send him to a **REHAB** for men like that." Sango said, loud enough for Miroku to hear. Kagome

grinned hearing Miroku's panic voice. "Awe, Sango. I think he learned his lesson. Don't give the man a heart attack."

"Kagome, aren't you supposed to be a work this afternoon?" Sango asked.

"Nooope. I took off. I needed to clean my house today." Kagome smirked. The phone shuffled and Miroku was on the line.

"Are you _sure_ about that? I heard Ichigo took off as well. I hope you don't plan on cleaning the house together. I don't think we'll beable to come over and sit on anything anymore." Miroku laughed. Kagome's eyes widen as Sango starting laughing.

"**MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!** I hope you _die_ watching those flicks. And anyway, Ichigo is sleeping. He came home late and was sick." Kagomegrowled.

"Oh Kagome, do you realize how long I've been watching those so-called _flicks_. It was way before you and Sango's time." Miroku said.

Kagome flinched hearing a pot hitting something. "Hello." Sango said, now having the phone.

"Sango,"

"Yes."

"What did you do to Miroku?"

"Nothing, he is just sleeping." Sango said, calmly. It was too calm for Kagome's liking.

Kagome sighed as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"Popping open that early aren't we?" Sango said.

"It's 1. It is the perfect time for it. This will have me knocked out around 9." Kagome smiled getting off the counter.

"I'll call you back later. Miroku's twitching."

"Don't kill him Sango." Kagome pleaded.

"I won't. He just needs another nap."

"Okay. Call me later." Kagome said before hanging up. Kagome went and peeked into her bedroom.

* * *

Ichigo woke up around the time he heard Kagome yelling at Miroku on the phone. He felt so sick. He stared for a while at the red walls of their

room. This was the only color they agreed on having. The bed covers and sheets was a silk white. They had a flat screen TV directly across

from the bed. The only had it in there because when Kagome gets home early and goes to sleep she doesn't like being in the dark alone. So

she turns the TV on until he gets home.

They met 3 years ago. Kagome was helping her doctor treat Ichigo wounds after a war. Ichigo had his right side sliced open really bad. He

gained an infection during the time, so he was in the hospital for about 2 months until he was free to go. Kagome being the nurse, she'd visit

him and change his bandages. He told her from their first time alone that he was going to marry her when he gets out.

*Flashback*

_"You don't even know me. Why would you do that?" Kagome looked at him weirdly as she bandaged him. _

_"Because I fell in love with you when I met you." Ichigo said it as if it was obvious._

_"You know I don't believe in love at first sight. And I know you won't go through with it. So don't play around me." Kagome smirked._

_"So you don't believe me?" Ichigo asked._

_"Nope," Kagome laid him down._

_"I can make you believe. I can make you love me too." Ichigo looked at her seriously._

_"Stop playing games."_

_"I'm not. I'm being serious. And I know you believe me." Ichigo said._

_"Yeah, we'll just have to see right?" Kagome walked to the door._

_"Alright, let's bet then." Ichigo made himself sit up. Kagome glared at him as she walked back to. _

_"Bet, getting childish isn't we?" Kagome said._

_"I bet you when I'm out here, I will propose to you and make you happy. If I win, you have to say yes." Ichigo said._

_Kagome finally really looked at him. What was wrong with this man? Must be the medication they are giving him._

_"Alright it's a bet then. But you are not winning. Do you know how many men said they were going to propose to me and never did?" Kagome folded _

_her arms._

_"And, I stick to my word. I'm going to marry you and give you everything you want in life." Ichigo said._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Childish. I'm going! I hope you win the bet. It'll be said if you don't." Kagome smiled before quickly leaving the room._

_Ichigo leaned back with a grin on his face._

*End of flashback*

Ichigo closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He felt the bed shift on his right.

"Are you sleeping still?" Kagome asked. Ichigo opened one eye to look at her.

"Obviously" Ichigo grins. Kagome frowned. He opened both eyes and turned towards her.

"It's one o'clock. You should be up." Kagome said, touching his forehead. "Are you that sick?"

"My day off, I can sleep in. Isn't it too early for you to be drinking though?" Ichigo grinned at her empty glass.

"Don't change the subject! You should go take a shower before you get sick stinky." Kagome said, making a face.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "You should come with me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes remembering Miroku's comment. "Nope" Kagome stood up. Ichigo sat up, confused.

"What you mean? Why?" Ichigo frowned.

"Because, 1. Miroku said some unpleasant things and I have to prove them wrong, 2. You're sick, and 3. I already took my shower, sweet."

Kagome smiled.

"That's not fair." Ichigo watched her skip to the door.

"Shower," She pointed to the bathroom then pulled out a box. "Then take two of these and in about 2 hours we can talk about bumping and

grinding. But if you don't do what I say, I'm going to make you run on that treadmill and sweat that cold out."

"I know another way I can sweat the cold out." Ichigo grinned before sneezing, sending him back. Kagome smile widen about to laugh.

"Do what I said, you're wasting time!" Kagome said before walking out the room.

* * *

"Just move those boxes over there." Kikyo pointed to the corner of the kitchen. The moving took longer than she planned it to. Kikyo and her

fiancé brought the house last week. They are planning on getting married the day after Thanksgiving. They weren't planning on getting a

house so soon. But Kikyo seen this and knew it was the perfect house; she had to get it before someone else did.

Kikyo and Inuyasha have been together for 5 years now. Before they got together, Inuyasha was dating this girl named Kagome. From what

Kikyo heard, they were together for 8 years. They were high school sweethearts. They broke up because Inuyasha was cheating on her with

Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagome got in several altercations before that. Kikyo made it clear to her that Inuyasha was going to be hers and Kagome

couldn't do anything about it. Kikyo's glad she's gone.

Inuyasha is an engineer. Kikyo plans on getting a new job at the nearest hospital. Kikyo leaned against the wall gazing at her engagement

ring. She never would have thought he would actually propose. Kagome was just unlucky. Kikyo heard from her friend Kagome became a

stripper. Poor girl, Kikyo knew one thing about the girl; she was so in love with Inuyasha. She probably never got over it. Kikyo doesn't know

what'll happen if they ever see each other again.

Kikyo looked up seeing Inuyasha walking in with a couple of boxes.

"You don't need any help?" She asked, knowing it's a no. Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"I'm the man. You just stay over there and watch. Or go introduce yourself to the neighbors or something." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo frowned. That's the one thing she can't stand about Inuyasha; he thinks he can do everything by himself. He'd probably marry himself if

it were up to him really.

Kikyo held her tongue just this time. "Alright, I'm going introduce myself then." She said walking out. Kikyo looked across the street seeing two

cars parked in the driveway.

"I'll start there." She declared and walked across. Hopefully this is a married couple. She doesn't want to have Inuyasha staring at other

women.

Kikyo reached the door and knocked. She heard some laughing before the door swings open. Who she saw stunned her.

"Kagome, is that you?"

* * *

Ichigo smelled like strawberries. They were playing around. She kept pinching him on his side and received a pluck on her thigh. He then put

his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. Kagome grinned at him, playfully. They looked up hearing a knock. They looked at each other

weirdly wondering who it was. Kagome stood up and stretched. Ichigo pushed her with his foot on her butt to make her go answer the door

faster. Kagome laughed as she went to the door.

She didn't mean to swing the door open. It had to be the wind fighting with her again. When the door open it revealed someone she never

wanted to see again.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kikyo looked stunned. Kagome frowned, her mood going downward already.

"What are you doing here?" She asked fiercely.

Kikyo stumbled with her words for a second before taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha and I just moved across the street. I did not know you

lived here. If I would have known that I wouldn't have come. So before you get all upset, just know we didn't know."

Kagome looked at her weirdly. "I honestly don't care. I would advise you to walk off my property and never come back."

Kikyo glared at her, getting heated up at the sassy girl. "Listen, I understand you may still be jealous of Inuyasha and I being together, but it's

been 5 years already. We are getting married in November and you can't change that. The only thing you can do for yourself is find another

man." Kikyo folded her arms.

"First of all, I'm good. I'm happier than I've ever been. Secondly, when did I EVER say I was jealous of y'all. I'm happy for you. Who are you for

me to be jealous? Hmm?" Kagome placed her hand on her door.

"See this is where we have problems. You always think you can talk to me any kind of way. Do you really want to go there again? Do you want

me to hurt your feelings?" Kikyo moved closer, pissed.

"Please hurt them. Try, I dare you." Kagome laughed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo appeared behind Kagome. Kikyo looked at Ichigo weirdly.

"Are you serious Kagome? So the rumors were true. You're a prostitute." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her funny.

"Um, hi. I'm Ichigo-" Ichigo went to shake Kikyo's hand. Kagome quickly swatted his hand away. She glared at Kikyo one last time.

"For your information, I'm married. I would recommend you to get the hell off my lawn, you are dismissed." Kagome said and slammed the door.

"Hey. That wasn't nice, Kags." Ichigo frowned. "That wasn't a very nice person." Kagome frowned as well. "She ruined my mood."

Ichigo hugged her. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Kikyo. Remember the girl I told you about that my ex cheated on me with. That was her and they just moved across the street from us."

Kagome explained.

Ichigo led her back to their before falling onto their bed. She saddled him.

"Don't worry about them. They won't be coming here, only time you'll see them is if they are washing their car or cutting the grass." Ichigo

said, stroking her back.

Kagome nodded before leaning and kissing his nose. Ichigo frowned. He flipped them over so he was over her. Kagome started laughing.

"You're going to stop teasing me. Now I'm about to make you sick." He growled.

* * *

Well? What did you think?

Next Chapter Involves the confrontation between Ichigo and Inuyasha (won't be so exciting, but the one after that will be) and Orihime.

I hope you all liked it!

1 review = 5 week update

5 reviews = 3 week update

10 reviews = 2 week update

15 reviews = 1 week update

20+ reviews = 3 day update

Xoxoxo,

Italyy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my, I see a lot of people then I expected liked my story! THANK YOU 3

I love reviews so keep doing it and I'll update faster, a lot of drama is getting ready to begin and I'm going to tease you, there will be some cheating going on. But who? Haha.

I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach. If I did they would have been crossed over! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo roared, storming into their house. Inuyasha was sitting on one of the boxes. "What woman?" he asked.

"T-that bitch! I don't care what you do, just do something and MAKE her respect me. The wannabe s-stripper!" Kikyo pointed her finger in his face, like it

was his fault.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her confused.

"Kagome! Your ex! The dumb bitch slammed the door in my face!" Kikyo nearly jumped up and down.

"Kagome? She lives across the street?"

"No, Sherlock! I walked all the way to the strip club to see her." Kikyo folded her arms.

"There's a strip club down here?" Inuyasha joked. Kikyo didn't find it funny at all.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hey, calm down, I'm kidding. Tell me what happen."

* * *

Ichigo kissed Kagome's stomach gently. Kagome was running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the tingly sensations going through her body. Ichigo

had managed to strip her down to just her bra and panties. He wasn't even undress yet. She took his shirt in her hands and began pulling it off. Ichigo

move up and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"I thought you didn't want to get sick?" he said against her lips. Ichigo moved to her neck.

"I lied." She grinned. Ichigo bite her neck and grinded.

"Bitch," Kagome moaned. Ichigo laughed before kissing the spot he bite.

Then there was a knock. "Are. You. Fucking. Serious?" Ichigo sat up.

Kagome groaned sitting up as well. "Go answer it!" she kicked him. Ichigo glared at her before getting up and answering the door.

Ichigo opened the door to see Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha glared at him. Ichigo glared back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that since you are at my house." Ichigo said. Kikyo kept looking at his chest.

"Your house, stop lying!" Inuyasha glared at him. He then glared at Kikyo for looking at him that way. Kikyo blushed.

"Where's Kagome? We need to talk to her." Kikyo said.

"I don't think this is the right time. You should come back tomorrow." Ichigo said. It didn't look like they were leaving either.

"No, I need Kagome to apologize for being disrespectful to my fiancé." Inuyasha glared at Ichigo, not liking him at all. Ichigo sighed, folding his arms.

"Well, I'm Kagome's husband and I think your fiancé deserved what she got." Ichigo leaned against the door.

"Would you just go fucking get Kagome or will I have to go get her myself?" Kikyo growled. Ichigo was trying his best to be nice.

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, can you two just leave? This is not called for and is really annoying."

"You know what, move out my fucking way." Kikyo growled, going to the door. Ichigo's arm quickly blocked her way. He glared at her angrily. Kikyo looked

at him appalled.

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled moving towards him. Ichigo balled his fist together. One punch wouldn't hurt.

"HEY! HEY!" Kagome appeared, she moved under Ichigo's arm to block him. She must have got dressed quick. She then looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo

stunned. Are they serious?

"You got to be kidding me! You come to my house after I made you leave and bother my husband?" Kagome glared at them. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"You were disrespectful to my fiancé that's why we are here. I want an apology, from both of you." Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome and Ichigo looked at each other. "Are you still that damn dumb Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. "This thing clearly didn't teach you a damn thing about

respect did her; because if she did, you wouldn't be in front of my house right now."

"I wonder how much you had to do to get him to marry you Kagome." Kikyo taunted. Kagome gave her a bored expression. That wasn't even an low blow. It tickled Kagome.

"Nothing actually, compared to what you had to do to get him to marry you. Unlike you, I'm happy with what I got. Now would you please get from by my

house?" Kagome glared at her.

"Make us." Kikyo glared back. Next thing, water sprayed on them. Kagome looked to her side to see Ichigo with the hosepipe. Kagome burst out laughing

as Kikyo and Inuyasha stumbled, trying to get away from the water. Ichigo sprayed them until they were off his lawn and gone. Ichigo turned off the

hosepipe and picked Kagome up.

"Now, let's finish what we started."

* * *

Orihime smiled as she sat on her sofa. Her boyfriend Grimmjow was coming over to spend the night. He was a heart surgeon. Orihime is a chef; her mother

and father were famous cooks and well, it ran in their genes. Orihime and Grimmjow have been together for 2 years today. She was making a dinner for

the two of them. She had a turkey in the oven cooking now.

Orihime didn't know how she ended up with Grimmjow. He was an asshole in school and she was really popular. She dated one of the most popular guys,

Ichigo, until he decides to leave for the military and broke up with her. It took her 3 years to get over it. A part of her still longs for Ichigo but she knows

he's married to some nurse named Kagome. Orihime is happy with Grimmjow after all.

One of their close friends is planning an 8 year reunion with everyone from their senior class. She hopes she doesn't run into people she doesn't like.

Like Ichigo.

Orihime placed her hand to her forehead confused. Why all of a sudden she started thinking of him. The one person she gave her heart to and he broke it.

*Flashback*

_Orihime was sitting by her window watching the rain fall. A tropical storm was approaching. She wondered how everyone was doing. Not all of her friends _

_had generators. She asked her best friend to come over but she was with family. Ichigo had little sisters to watch over._

_ Orihime moved from the window as she seen lighting strike. "Ooh, not now." She frowned; she was enjoying the rain. Orihime looked up as her cell phone _

_began ringing. The caller ID was Ichigo._

_"Hi Ichigo," Orihime smiled brightly._

_"Are you home, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, sounding funny._

_"Of course I am silly. Do you see this weather?" Orihime said._

_"Can you open the door then?" Ichigo asked. Orihime quickly went to the door and opened it revealing a drenched Ichigo._

_"AH! Why would you come out in this weather?" Orihime asked. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in, closing the door._

_Ichigo suddenly cupped her face with his hands and kissed her roughly. Orihime was so confused. What was Ichigo's problem? He never was into affection like this._

_Ichigo put his head to hers. "I'm sorry."_

_"For what, you didn't do anything wrong." Orihime said._

_"I…I can't be with you anymore, Orihime. I'm leaving for the military after this storm. And I don't want to have something or someone to think about when _

_I'm there. And I want you to move on from me. I want you to be with someone else because I know I might find someone else. I know you don't _

_understand but this is for the best. I love you, I really do but I can't be with you." Ichigo said. Orihime backed from him stunned. Ichigo looked at her one _

_last time before turning his back on her and leaving._

_Orihime stepped back against her window before curling up in a ball, and cried. This was the 2nd time she cried. The first was when her brother died._

*End of Flashback*

It was harsh. What type of man leaves you like that? Ichigo knew how much he meant to her and crushed her. They will meet at the reunion, maybe. When

they do, Orihime will have a lot of words to share with him.

* * *

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" Ichigo asked Kagome while stroking her thigh. They were laying their bed. Kagome placed her finger to her lip thinking.

"Around 7am. Why what time do you go in?" Kagome asked Ichigo.

"I go in for 8am." Ichigo said. "You still sure you want to go to my reunion?"

"Why do you keep asking? Do you have some old ex's that'll want to rekindle?" Kagome teased.

"Maybe." Ichigo teased, kissing her neck. Kagome plucked his forehead.

"Oh yeah?" She glared at him. Ichigo smirked at her, leaning back.

"I'm just kidding." He said. "My friend Renji said after the reunion there will be this trip. Do you want to go?" Ichigo asked.

"A trip, what kind of trip?"

"To his friend Urahara's cabin, it's going to be snowing in the area, so you'll have to bring a lot of jackets."

"Who said I'm going?"

"Me."

"Then why did you ask?!"

"Just wanted to see what you would say anyway."

* * *

Kagome yawned loudly as she enters the hospital. Today was her first day as an official doctor. On the outside, she looked professional like this wasn't a big

deal but on the inside was a totally different story.

Her first patient was a young girl named Rukia. She was in a car accident.

Kagome would also be getting her own assistant as well. She didn't know the name but nether less, she was excited in meeting her partner.

"Well, look at you; trying to pull that professional look. We all know you are ready to bounce off the walls." Kagome's co-worker Rin grinned at her. Rin

worked at the front desk.

"Shh, you can't it obvious woman." Kagome glared at her as leaned on the desk.

"And then, you come an hour early! I know Ichigo didn't allow this. I'm used to you coming in late because of him." Rin wiggled her eyebrows.

Kagome blushed. "Rin, why do you have to do that today? I come in early all the time."

"What is this?!" Both girls looked over their shoulder to see their boss, Unohana, walk in stunned. "Kagome's early? I need to take a picture."

Rin started laughing as Kagome nearly fell over. "I've come early before!" Kagome frowned.

"Your first day, you were." Unohana smirked as she signed in. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in my** NEW** office!" She huffed.

"I would sign in if I were you." Rin waved the sign in sheet at her.

Kagome angrily wrote her name and time down and stormed to her office.

* * *

Kagome was reading over Rukia's report when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called, knowing it was most likely her assistant.

"Well, I guess we meant to bump into each other, aren't we, stripper."

Kagome looked up and frowned. "What are you doing in here, Kikyo."

"From the looks of it, I'm your new assistant, Mrs. Kurosaki. Who would have thought you would have moved on from Inuyasha to that man. He's a hunk I

must add." Kikyo smirked, sitting down.

"Who still uses hunk, Kikyo?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"The only thing you're worried about is who uses that word. My, my, Kagome; you don't realize that I'm hitting on you man." Kikyo sighed.

"I took it as a compliment to him. Thank you, by the way. As for hitting on him, go ahead, you'll never have the chance." Kagome sat her papers down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikyo glared at her.

"Ichigo would never give you the time of day to even talk to him."

"Oh yeah? I'll do what you do best. Open my legs." Kikyo uncrossed her legs. Kagome glared at her.

"Kagome? Rukia just arrived and is waiting in room 354 for you." The intercom rang.

"Alright, Rin. We'll be right there." Kagome gathered her papers.

"Well, let's go. Hoe." Kagome tossed her hair to the side, leading Kikyo out.

So much for the best day ever.

* * *

Ichigo just arrived at work when he received a message from someone he didn't expect to speak to again.

_"Are we ever going to talk about us again?" _it read.

* * *

Well?

Who sent Ichigo that message? The only person YOU know of being with him was Orihime and Kagome. So how can there be someone else?

Next Chapter : Inuyasha confronts Kagome about the past situation between them. Orihime bumps into Kikyo talking about Ichigo and Kagome with her

friend. AND enter Rukia and Renji.

**0 reviews = No update L**

**1 to 4 reviews = 5 week update**

**5 to 9 reviews = 3 week update**

**10 to 14 reviews = 2 week update**

**15 to 19 reviews = 1 week update**

**20+ reviews = 3 day update**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, it makes me happy! And tell me ideas too, it'll help as well.

Thanks to you all for reviewing: SweetHunniiBunnii, dark shadowed rose, Danimals221, jessenia, Life Is Like An Hourglass, mndstjohn, Valleygoat (cute

name btw), The Kumiko, SkinnyCat, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Ukitakes luver, Lovestories xlove-kawaix, SpongeBobMimPants, DarkBeauty333. You all are

awesome and review again please 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my, the reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing. I think I'll stop my process of the reviewing because I've got a lot of PMs saying my process isn't right and they don't like it. Sorry, it I offended you. I just got overly excited. But still, REVIEW! I'll just regularly update every 2 weeks.

Ok, on with the story~

* * *

Rukia slapped her forehead after she realized the message sent. "Oh my _god_ I'm going to DIE! Cancel, cancel, **CANCEL**!" she squealed making her keys on her phone pop. "NOOOOoooo!" she wailed falling back. Kagome and Kikyo were standing in the room already, confused. "I see the light." Rukia reached forward, dramatically. Rukia then noticed their presence and turned around, awkwardly. She scratched the back of her head, goofily. "Um, hi." She blushed.

"Hi, you're Rukia, I presume?" Kagome asked sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, um what you just seen was nothing. I mean, I just had a panic attack over this message I sent to one of these guys I was with for a while." Rukia said. Kikyo looked around and found a chair.

"What did you send?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Something stupid. I never meant to send it anyway. We had an 'affair' two years ago and he ended it because he became really committed to this woman he's in 'love' with. I said it was bullshit. I heard she was an stripper anyway." Rukia lean back.

Kagome's eye twitched. "You can't presume girls are strippers just because of what other people say." Kagome frowned.

"She was though. I had seen her from afar. No girl can be shaped like that is not a stripper." Rukia said. Kikyo clapped, laughing.

"I saw I picture a long time ago of her. She's really pretty. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Matter fact, she looked similar to you two." Rukia said, looking at them more.

Both Kikyo and Kagome narrowed their eyes. "What is the guy's name." they asked.

"Ichigo Kurashiki." Rukia said kind of scared of their look. Kagome slammed her board against Kikyo's chest.

"Get her done with and out." Kagome said storming out. Kikyo ran to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" She yelled.

"To talk to my cheating husband!" Kagome growled.

Kikyo walked back in the room, sighing. "What did I say?" Rukia asked confused.

"That was your doctor, Kagome Kurashiki. Ichigo's wife, the stripper you were talking about." Kikyo grinned. Rukia's eyes widen realizing what she did.

* * *

Orihime sighed, walking into the hospital. She moved out the way when a girl with black hair stormed passes her. Orihime went to the front desk.

"Is Rukia still here?" She asked.

Rin looked up from her work. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Rin asked.

"She messaged me a while ago to pick her up." Orihime leaned on the counter. "Oh, do you want to just go up and wait for her appointment to get over with?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. What room?" Orihime asked. "Room 354, third floor." Rin answered.

"Thank you!" Orihime smiled.

* * *

"So how long was the affair you had with him?" Kikyo asked. "Not long. Just 3 months. He told me they were going through problems like after 6 months of them being married. I've been friends with him since the 7th grade, so it just happened and kept happening." Rukia explained, nervous.

"Why did it end then?" Kikyo asked, really curious so she can bring it back to Kagome.

"He told me that it was because he really loved her. He said he promised to love and protect her and it wasn't right. I think he did it because he was either about to be caught or he got tired of me wanting a commitment." Rukia said.

"Wow. You knew he was married and still wanted a commitment. You should have known better than that, sweetheart. Just because he was screwing you don't mean he loved you like he does her. Now you might have your chance though. From what I know of Kagome, she cannot stand a cheater. You're lucky. The old Kagome would have beat the _fuck_ out of you right here. And please believe she definitely can." Kikyo smirked.

"Are you serious Rukia?" a voice came from the doorway. "You were messing around with Ichigo?" Orihime stepped in. Rukia turned white seeing her best friend. Kikyo looked at the big breast woman amused.

"Mr. Strawberry was a bad one eh?" Kikyo smirked. Orihime looked at Rukia one last time before storming out.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her car, crying. She was parked in front her house, afraid to go in and approach Ichigo. It was lunch break and she knew he was in there. His car was out there anyway. "When, why, how?" she questioned herself. "I knew I wasn't good enough. I knew this was just a game to him." She frowned more. Then she heard a knock against her passenger door making her jump, thinking it was Ichigo. Inuyasha opened the door sitting in.

"Get out my car, Inuyasha. I am not in the mood right now." Kagome put her head to her hello kitty wheel.

"I don't care. I just wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha said. "Well, I can't right now. I don't have the time." Kagome wiped her eyes.

"See, this is why we had problems before Kagome. You never had the time for me." Inuyasha said.

"What?" She glared at him. "I always had time for you. You better get out my face with that." Kagome threaten.

"Really, Kagome? The only thing you had time for in the end was getting that stupid nursing job and your fucking family. It was always an accuse for you." Inuyasha said.

"Are you serious? Inuyasha, my fucking grandfather died! What you expect me to drop all my shit for you when my family needed me the most? I gave you your space when your parents died in that car accident." Kagome glared at him.

"I didn't need any damn space, Kagome. That's when I needed you the most and you kept blowing me off you that dumb ass internship at the hospital." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever Inuyasha. That doesn't give you an reason to cheat on me." Kagome pulled her keys out the car, ready to face Ichigo now.

"That gave me ever fucking reason to cheat on you Kagome. Kikyo was there you weren't." Inuyasha said.

Kagome finally looked him in the eyes, angrily.

"Regardless of if I was there or not. If you felt Kikyo was better fitted for you to be with then you should have broken up with me then and not take my virginity RIGHT after you fucked her Inuyasha. That was dirty and fucked up and no matter what you say about it, I will never forgive you for it. Now get the fuck out my god damn car." Kagome got out and slammed the door.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at the table cutting his sandwich in half. His phone sat beside his plate. He was cutting his sandwich in half because Kagome always found a way to eat half of his anyway. He heard the door close.

Kagome walked in and threw her purse on the sofa before going into the kitchen. She took his phone and sat down looking through it. Ichigo looked at her weirdly.

"Why you didn't text her back?" she slid his phone to him roughly. Ichigo caught it in his lap.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip.

"Rukia. She texted you, text her back. Give her your answer." Kagome said. Ichigo sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. "Nothing surprising. All I can say is I should've known better." Kagome said, getting up and walking away. Ichigo sighed again, following her.

"Kagome, what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome turned to him in disbelief. "You fucked her. For 3 months, right after we got married Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran his hand across him face. "Listen—." He began.

"I was hoping you would deny it. I was praying you would. But you did. I can't believe this. When? When did it start? How many months after we got married?" she glare d at him.

"Kagome—." Ichigo said. "Tell me!" Kagome yelled. Ichigo closed his eyes, getting frustrated.

"Six, Kagome." He said. Kagome eyes widen. "Are you serious? You're sick. You're a sick fuck you know that?" Kagome said, tears forming.

"Baby, would you stop and let me explain?" Ichigo cupped her face. Kagome pushed him from her and slapped him across his face.

"You fucked her after you found out I had a miscarriage didn't you?" Kagome said. Ichigo didn't reply, answering her question with silence.

Kagome screamed in frustration. She stormed down the hall to the last room and went in.

Ichigo heard crashing realizing what she was doing. Ichigo ran to the room and quickly grabbed her from tearing the crib apart. He pinned her to the floor as she sob. Kagome gave up struggling and let him bury his face in her neck.

* * *

Orihime texted Renji. 'You would want to talk to your girlfriend.'

He replied back quickly. 'Why?'

'She had an affair with Ichigo for 3 months. And you two were still together.'

Orihime knew he wasn't going to reply back after that. She knew exactly what she just did. And for the first time, she had no regrets for starting the drama.

* * *

Rukia was walking down the street when Renji called her.

"Hey, baby. What's up." She smiled to herself.

She heard him sigh. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Walking, Orihime got mad at me and bailed on me." Rukia said.

"Yeah? You would want to get here soon. We need to talk. Orihime told me." He said and hung up.

Rukia stopped where she was shocked.

* * *

So? What did you think.

Orihime started some serious drama now as well as Rukia. How well do you think will Kagome cope with knowing this?

This chapter was really short. But I promise to make it up next time:) .

Next chapter : Kagome confronts Rukia and Orihime. Ichigo and Renji bump heads at work and Kikyo is well, being Kikyo.

See ya next time

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When I wrote this chapter I was at 40 reviews. xD I love it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly, realizing she just woke up. She was in her bedroom now. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, thinking about earlier. She then remembered she has to work. She looked at the time and it said 3:32 P.M. "Shit." She hissed getting up. She went to the door of the room and noticed a note on the door from Ichigo.

"_I called Rin for you and told her you weren't feeling well enough to come back. She told your assistant to take over for the rest of the day for you. We'll talk when I get home at 5."_

Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out a folder and pen, writing on it. After she was done, she went to the closet and pulled out her pink Victoria's Secret duffle bag. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"**Hello?"**

"Rangiku! This is Kagome."

"**Hey girl, I haven't talk to you in so long. What's the matter?" **

"I need somewhere to stay for a couple of days. Can you help me?"

"**Yeah, of course, what's going on?" **

"Ichigo, he—I'll tell you when I get over there."

"**Do you need me to come get you or are you going to drive here?"**

"Come get me, I'm not up for driving. Can you get here before five? I don't want him to be here while I'm leaving."

"**I'm on my way now; I'll be there around 4."**

"Okay, thank you so much."

"**No problem. Just make sure you explain to me what's going on." **

"Alright, see you then."

"**Bye bye."**

Kagome moved to her dresser and took clothes that'll last her about two weeks. Kagome sat on her bed looking at the room. She felt tears forming knowing she's leaving him. She knows this won't end well. She looked at the clock. "Rangiku, please make it in time."

* * *

Rukia walked into her house to see Renji sitting on the sofa, watching television. She quietly went and sat beside him. Renji turned to her after turning the television off.

"Explain." He told her. Rukia sighed. She was tired of explaining what happened. It was in the past. Over with, nobody was supposed to know.

"Renji, I really am tired of explaining what happened. Do you know how long ago this was? It wasn't serious." Rukia leaned back.

"It wasn't serious? It lasted 3 _fucking_ months Rukia!" Renji yelled.

Rukia glared at him. "And? We got caught up, I was stressed and he was stressed to over our current relationships. It just happened."

"I understand why he would be stressed but what the fuck were you stressed over? Huh? Was it because I propose to you and you rejected it? Or was that during the affair?" Renji asked.

Rukia sighed; she had no choice but to talk.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened. You didn't propose to until two months into the affair."

_*Flashback*_

_Rukia walked into the club, ready to release the stress from work. She needed a drink but who could possibly get that for her. _

_She walked around until she noticed a familiar carrot top. She walked up and poked him in the back._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki that better not be you." She smirked. Ichigo turned and looked down at her. _

"_Rukia? Wow, I haven't seen you in a while!" Ichigo smiled hugging her tightly. "I know right. I heard you got married and everything!" Rukia smiled. A sad look passed over Ichigo's features before he shook it off._

"_Yeah, she's amazing too. You should meet her someday." Ichigo suggested._

_Rukia shook her head. "I don't think so. Orihime will chop my head off." Rukia grinned. Ichigo frowned hearing that._

"_Do you want a drink?" Ichigo asked walking her over to the bar. _

_Rukia placed her finger to her lip, "Sure why not!" _

"_Give me vodka straight and her long island ice tea." Ichigo told the bartender._

"_So you remember what I get, eh?" Rukia smiled._

"_Of course, you're one of my best friends right?" Ichigo smirked._

_Rukia smiled taking her drink._

* * *

_Rukia groaned, head banging. She rolled over to come face to face with Ichigo. "Oh my god." She jumped up. _

"_Ichigo, get up!" Rukia yelled. She looked around the room. They are in a hotel._

_Ichigo flew up. "What the fuck?" He looked at her confused. "Fuck, fuck, fuck my life." _

"_Oh my god." Rukia quickly put her dress on. "What are we going to do?"_

"_I got to call Kagome. It was an accident. Call Renji." Ichigo told her and grabbed his phone._

"_No!" Rukia quickly grabbed his phone. "You don't get it?"_

"_Get what? We fucked because we were drunk! She'll understand." Ichigo said._

"_That doesn't mean Renji will. And you said she just got over a miscarriage, how do you think she'll feel knowing you did this?" Rukia told him._

_Ichigo looked at her funny. "And maybe it was meant to happen." Rukia said._

"_No it wasn't Rukia." Ichigo glared at her. "That was my first, even though it was fuzzy, I think it was meant to happen Ichigo. Renji wouldn't take me back and your wife will hate you forever." Rukia said._

_Ichigo rubbed his face, frustrated. _

_Rukia then crawled next to him. "Maybe it was meant to happen, you know. I from when you told me about the drama with your wife and I told you about how I've been working my ass off, we're both stressed. And to be honest, that was a relief. I don't feel that way anymore. We could do this and it'll help us feel better, something our partners aren't capable of doing but we did. Nobody will get hurt Ichigo." Rukia said._

_Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, I can't. I'm married, and I love her. It isn't right." _

"_Ichigo, please, I had never begged for anything in my life and my gut is telling me this is right. For me, just until I can cope with everything." Rukia said._

_*End of Flashback*_

Renji got up, pissed off. "I can't believe you Rukia. After everything I gave up for you. Everything I fucking went through for you, you fucked him. You are fucked up in the head do you know that? You worry about only your fucking self. You fucked up that man's marriage but I blame his dumb ass for falling for you stupid game. I would have understood, fuck! If you would have told me it was an accident. But I know what you wanted; you wanted him the whole fucking time. Orihime and I were just a cover up to your fucked up head. But now I'm done. You're going to regret the shit you did, Rukia. You're going to pay for it. I hope that girl finds you and beat the fuck out of you. Ichigo never did want you. He'll never want you like he wanted Orihime in the past or how much he wants his wife now. You'll never find that love, because you were too stupid to look right in front of you. Now get the fuck out my house." Renji yelled.

Rukia backed from Renji, stunned. Never in her life has someone gone off on her like that and it hurt. Rukia stepped back and ran out the house.

* * *

Rangiku listened as Kagome explained what was going on as she drove to her apartment. "I don't know Kagome. There has to be more to it than that. The girl could be hiding the full story. She might've even brainwashed him with some cookoo pill." Rangiku said.

"He still lied, Rangiku. He could've told me in the beginning. That's what's hurting. I can't trust him anymore. Every damn guy I date end up cheating on me. It's ridiculous. "Kagome frowned, tears forming.

"Not Kouga, Kagome. He was so in love with you." Rangiku reminded her.

"But I broke his heart when I left him for Inuyasha. I'm so dumb. The best thing I had was in my face from the beginning." Kagome frowned.

"I heard he owns this big company in Tokyo. " Rangiku said.

"I heard he married that bimbo Ayame." Kagome said.

"I heard they got 25 children."

"25 children at 25? Hell no, Rangiku."

"Did you see Kouga recently? That man looks like a god now."

"Ichigo looks better." Kagome frowned, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What are you going to do now, Kags?" Rangiku asked.

Kagome bit her lip. She was still in love with Ichigo. But he lied, and cheated on her. He knew her past with that problem and didn't even think of it. He did it heartlessly. Who knew who else he has been with?

"I'm going to make him regret it. I'm going to make him feel the pain I'm going through right now." Kagome decided.

"You aren't doing what I think you're doing?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes I am. Call Bankotsu."

When Kagome's grandfather passed Kagome didn't just blow Inuyasha off because of her family, but because Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was her supplier. Kagome was on different drugs to keep her going. Kagome hasn't talked to Bankotsu since. She promised herself she would never go to him for anything again. But right now she needed it.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he entered his home. He rubbed his face ready to sit down and talk with Kagome. He walked to his room to see it empty and a note on the bed.

"_After everything that happened, I need my space. I don't want anything to do with you. I'd prefer if you put your 'friend' in her place before I do. But for now, it's over. I don't know if I can come back. So, you're free if that's what you always wanted. I'll be staying by Rangiku for the time being. Please don't come find me, you'll only make things worse. Goodbye."_

Ichigo balled the paper up and rushed out the house. To find her.

* * *

Kagome sat in Rangiku living room. Rangiku was in the kitchen making popcorn and cheese so they could watch the movie The Others with Nicole Kidman in it. It was their favorite movie to watch together. Kagome phone started to ring and the caller ID was Ichigo.

"Yes?" Kagome answered

"Where does Rangiku live?" he asked.

"Ichigo, you might as well stop where you are and go home."

"I'm not going back until you're with me."

"You should've thought about the 2 years ago."

"It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. And if you just listen to me for a second, you'll understand."

"How would you feel if I fucked Hojo or Inuyasha for 3 months baby? You would kill me."

"Kagome, I'm not playing. This is our lives, you can't do this."

"Separation makes the heart grow fonder."

"Kagome!"

"Listen, Ichigo. I'm not stupid. If you felt like it was wrong you would have told me. Back then I would have been made but I would be grateful for you telling me. But it's been 2 fucking years. You know how much this hurts? And the worst part is; she told me. She didn't know who I was but she was telling me like it was the best fucking experience in her life. And she wants you back, baby. But this is where I'm going to step in. Regardless of what happened, you are my husband. I had my moment, still kind of am, but I'm going to reassure you; I'm going to come home. I just need my time to myself right now."

"Kagome—."

"I would advise you to stop talking, turn your car around and go home. But remember this, because it seems like everyone always forget. I may be Kagome Kurosaki now, but I am still Kagome Higurashi. And Kagome Hirasgshi doesn't just let hoes get the best of her. Ask Kikyo." And with that said Kagome hung the phone up.

Rangiku clapped from the kitchen door. "My, my. You're going to make Ichigo have a heart attack talking to him like that. But, I applaud you."

Kagome sighed leaning back. "I'm going to punch that girl in the face." Kagome rubbed her temples.

"You never told me the girl's name." Rangiku sat next to her.

"Rukia Kuchiki? Something like that." Kagome said.

"Rukia? As in Byakuya's little sister?" Rangiku eyes widen.

"What a minute. Byakuya as in Sango's ex Byakuya?" Kagome frowned. "No way, oh my god. Goddamn it, call Sango. I bet she knows about it because she used to date Byakuya around that time!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Drama continues as usual. *shrugs*

Next chapter you'll meet Bankotsu, Kouga, Ayame, Kohaku, Souta, Sesshomaru, and Uryu! I honestly am still trying to figure out what to do with Uryu. But I have a slight idea. Uryu was introduced but never made his actual appearance. Also, Ichigo's going to run into someone he didn't want to. I was going to put the altercation between Ichigo and Renji, but I have the perfect time for that, so you'll have to wait!

And again, today was Thanksgiving when I wrote this, I hope you enjoyed yours! :D


End file.
